FE 18.5
6:09:00 PM Chance: It is a new day! A couple days after Answorn left with the real Carrick and people attended to personal business. 6:10:32 PM Chance: It's a fresh new morning. 6:10:58 PM *** Ander wakes up and goes down to get breakfast. *** 6:11:54 PM *** Kite does too! With her kitty. *** 6:12:31 PM Ander: "Mornin' Kite, Murr." 6:13:12 PM Kite: Good morning. 6:13:30 PM *** Bel shows up at some point, with a basket of scones. *** 6:13:46 PM Ander: "Hey, Vashti. Haven't seen you in a while." 6:14:47 PM Bel: "Hello. I've been around, but things have been intolerably busy." 6:16:08 PM Chance: It's pretty happening here, actually... the Unicorn is usually pretty quiet in the morning, but today, there's you guys, a table of five or six dragonborn clustered around and eating breakfast. A stranger sitting off to one side by herself, and Hakan is there too, chatting with Irwin. 6:16:53 PM Ander: "Y'know what would be nice? A kitchen. Or just somewhere we could eat breakfast and not have to be fully dressed first." 6:17:25 PM *** Ander tries to get a feel from everyone in the room. Especially the stranger sitting off to the side. *** 6:17:56 PM Chance: GImme an insight. 6:18:03 PM Ander: ((18)) 6:19:27 PM Kite: I do not object to clothing. 6:20:02 PM Chance: Hakan and Irwin are apparently having a friendly discussion about nostalgic Underdark comfort food. You gather that the dragonborn, all various colors, are part of some trade delegation from the Dragon Isles, just here on their offtime after getting recommended to the place by Countess Varia. 6:21:28 PM Ander: "I don't know why, but I feel like those dragonborn are part of a trade delegation from somewhere called the Dragon Isles, probably recommended from Countess Varia." 6:22:14 PM Chance: The tiefling looks like an adventurer --silver eyes, blue skin, spaded tail., curled horns and a fauxhawk, clad in nice armor. 6:22:38 PM Chance: And Ander is at disadvantage for being cheeky. 6:23:00 PM Chance: The insight roll was you observing/asking questions. :p 6:23:01 PM Ander: ((Worth it)) 6:23:04 PM Kite: Interesting. 6:24:44 PM Chance: The dragonborn aren't being secretive or anything, they're chatting and joking and being generally pretty friendly and outgoing. 6:25:44 PM *** Kite waves at them, and at the new tiefling. *** 6:26:22 PM Ander: "Tiefling's a bit harder to read. I'm guessing an adventurer. ...you know...armor and such." 6:26:39 PM Ander: "...I wonder if she's here for the arena." 6:27:03 PM Kite: Possible. She looks... fighty. 6:27:27 PM Bel: "That may be the case." 6:27:27 PM Chance: She seems to just be eating breakfast, reading a newspaper. 6:28:06 PM *** Ander goes over to talk to her. *** 6:28:33 PM Ander: "You a fighter too? I just had my first match at the arena a little under a week ago." 6:31:15 PM *** Blue looks up, but doesn't raise her head. "You always interrupt people's breakfast?" *** 6:32:20 PM Ander: "It's become kind of a recent hobby, actually. I'll go, if you're busy right now." 6:33:19 PM *** Blue pointedly takes a bite of her bacon. *** 6:34:04 PM Ander: "...right then." 6:34:09 PM *** Ander heads back to the table. *** 6:34:49 PM Ander: "I am not sure this direct approach is always getting me the results I want." 6:35:07 PM Ander: "You still wanna invite Hakan into the group, Kite?" 6:35:28 PM Kite: I think it would be helpful. 6:35:37 PM Kite: But we do not have everyone's agreement as yet. 6:36:20 PM Ander: "Yeah, no word from Vy." 6:37:05 PM Chance: Someone walks in, and looks around! It's Answorn. 6:37:24 PM Chance: He looks harried. 6:37:30 PM *** Kite waves at him. *** 6:37:42 PM *** Kite feeds Murr a piece of bacon. *** 6:37:47 PM *** Ander gives a curious look. "That can't be good." *** 6:38:44 PM Chance: To be fair, he often looks harried. "So. Your friend Vydea." 6:39:04 PM Ander: ".....yeah..." 6:40:11 PM Bel: "What about Vydea? Am I going to have to add someone to the shitlist?" 6:40:14 PM Chance: He looks around at everyone. "So... you guys didn't know she was breaking into Carrick's manor, I take it." 6:40:34 PM Kite: ... no. 6:40:41 PM *** Ander starts swearing in giant. *** 6:40:56 PM Kite: ... does she require bail money? 6:41:38 PM | Removed 6:41:54 PM Bel: This message has been removed. 6:41:59 PM *** Bel 's suddenly bewildered expression indicates that she was, indeed, unaware. *** 6:42:20 PM *** Ander sighs. "Where's she being held?" *** 6:42:43 PM *** Kite offers Murr some sausage. *** 6:44:54 PM Chance: I don't know. As near as I can tell, she's being held in Carrick's manor. 6:45:35 PM Ander: "..............that REALLY can't be good." 6:45:35 PM Kite: Is that legal? 6:45:58 PM Ander: "Anything's legal if you're powerful enough." 6:47:27 PM Kite: I do not think that is technically the case. 6:48:18 PM | Edited 6:48:43 PM Chance: Answorn: Carrick is part of the diplomatic delegation from Rannon. What this amounts to is that his manor is technically in Rannon. So Carrick, or the fake Carrick, can hold her there while his guard and the Songwatchers go at it. 6:48:58 PM Ander: "...so, we have to go rescue her, then." 6:49:25 PM Chance: Answorn: I would suggest it, yes, before she gets deported or something. 6:49:47 PM *** Kite nods. *** 6:50:09 PM Chance: Answorn: Any charges you accrue from Rannon will probably be dropped when the imposter is revealed. 6:50:27 PM Kite: Yes. 6:50:34 PM Ander: "That's the first good news you've given us so far." 6:50:40 PM Kite: What do you know about the manor? 6:51:11 PM Chance: He pulls out a floorplan from his coat and plops it on a table. 6:51:35 PM | Edited 6:51:43 PM Chance: Answorn: I suggest entering through the sewers. 6:52:46 PM Ander: "...well...that's helpful." 6:53:25 PM Kite: That is extremely helpful. 6:53:40 PM *** Kite eyes Answorn. *** 6:53:46 PM *** Ander takes the map. "You coming with, Answorn?" *** 6:54:11 PM Ander: ((Can I insight check Answorn?)) 6:54:32 PM Ander: ((I guess I can.)) 6:54:49 PM Ander: ((Ooof...5...sorry, Kite)) 6:55:46 PM Chance: Answorn: That would overcomplicate the case the Institute is building. I need to stay separate. 6:56:22 PM Chance: Answorn: ... do feel free to grab any evidence you happen to find there. 6:57:11 PM Kite: I take it you are no longer dead. 6:57:25 PM Chance: Answorn: Still working on that. 6:59:11 PM Ander: "...ok, I'll see if I can rouse Daneel." 6:59:48 PM *** Kite nods. *** 7:03:51 PM Chance: Answorn: Good luck. I'll check in on you later. I should get back to Carrick. ... the real one. 7:04:08 PM *** Ander comes back with Daneel. *** 7:05:13 PM Daneel: Days of nothing and you have to come dump me out of bed this morning for some reason? 7:05:17 PM Kite: Do not forget to feed him. 7:06:00 PM Ander: "Vy tried to break into Fake Carrick's mansion and got caught. We have to go rescue her." 7:06:19 PM Ander: "...also, hope you don't mind getting a bit dirty." 7:06:31 PM Bel: "I do have scones, if you want them." 7:06:57 PM Daneel: Fair enough, do we have a plan or are we just assualting a nobles house in broad daylight? 7:07:08 PM Daneel: Thank you Vashti. 7:07:13 PM Ander: "We're going in through the sewers." 7:07:17 PM Chance: Answorn takes his leave! 7:08:01 PM *** Kite nibbles a scone as well. *** 7:09:43 PM *** Blue finishes her breakfast and walks over to the table. "Couldn't help but overhear... You seem to have a problem and I think I might have just the solution for it." *** 7:10:00 PM Ander: "..............do you?" 7:10:33 PM Kite: I do not think we know you? 7:11:03 PM Bel: "Indeed." 7:11:11 PM *** Blue smirks a little at Kite. "No, you wouldn't. That's the point." *** 7:12:22 PM *** Kite doesn't answer. *** 7:13:53 PM Blue: "If this... friend of yours was your infiltrator, you have a hole in your party... a rather important hole for someone attempting to infiltrate a manor. Luckily for you, that happens to be my specialty." 7:14:12 PM Kite: I do not think we require an infiltrator at this time. 7:14:37 PM Ander: "Kite, this would be the most obvious time we need an infiltrator." 7:17:00 PM Ander: "My question is, what do you get from this?" 7:17:41 PM Bel: "Still, you have done nothing to inspire our confidence. We don't even know your name." 7:19:07 PM Blue: "I'll get you in, help you find your friend. You look the other way when an item or two finds its way into my pocket. Simple trade." 7:19:10 PM Daneel: She did help remind us that we shouldn’t talk about things in a public area. 7:19:49 PM Kite: True. 7:20:08 PM Ander: "...that deal's square by me. ...but I'm keeping the map." 7:21:41 PM Daneel: What is guaranteeing you not abandoning our group the second something goes wrong? 7:22:45 PM *** Blue chuckles. "Nothing at all, just as nothing guarantees you won't throw me under the cart the first chance you have." *** 7:23:00 PM Kite: I do not think this is a good idea. 7:23:02 PM Ander: "I'm not sure I care if she does." 7:23:07 PM Kite: For one thing, she has not apologized to Ander. 7:23:13 PM Ander: "...what?" 7:26:20 PM Daneel: We should decide quickly and get moving, the house is probably a fair journey away anyway. 7:26:44 PM Kite: For being unnecessarily rude. 7:27:10 PM Ander: "...how about we do this after we've saved our friend. Meantime, she wants to stick around, I'm cool with it." 7:27:17 PM Kite: I am not. 7:27:40 PM Chance: You guys can roll insight on her if you want. 7:28:07 PM Daneel: If she’s with us she isn’t reporting to the guard about a planned breakin. 7:28:24 PM Bel: "...fair." 7:28:26 PM Ander: ((Am I still at disadvantage?)) 7:28:29 PM *** Blue shrugs. "Suit yourself... but when you come across a lock you can't pick, a trap that catches you unaware, you'll wish you'd had me there." *** 7:28:39 PM Chance: I was joking about that. 7:28:47 PM Kite: I do not greatly care. 7:28:56 PM Ander: :) 7:29:11 PM Kite: ((18!)) 7:32:56 PM Daneel: Unless the trap is you being there. 7:33:17 PM Daneel: I vote we accept the nameless eavesdroppers help. 7:34:17 PM Kite: With Hakan it was to have been unanimous or a negative. 7:34:58 PM Daneel: This is not joining the party this is helping with a single task. 7:35:34 PM Kite: She plainly has ulterior motives, and has not apologized. 7:36:15 PM Daneel: As long as those motives don’t hurt us, why should they matter. 7:36:42 PM Daneel: Instead we are wasting time with this discussion. 7:37:12 PM Ander: "...yo, nameless, you want this rich dude's stuff?" 7:37:48 PM Kite: She may have gotten Vydea caught. 7:38:51 PM Daneel: Isn’t that paranoid even for the crazy stuff we have seen Kite? 7:39:28 PM Blue: "You can call me Damaia if you need a name. And it is not Carrick's things I want but a thing or two that are not his to have." 7:39:48 PM Blue: "As far as apologies go, I will not apologize for someone interrupting my breakfast." 7:39:58 PM Kite: Then good day. 7:40:50 PM Ander: "Kite, I'm not offended." 7:41:19 PM Kite: Good? 7:42:47 PM Kite: Perhaps it would be best, then, if you were to go and rescue Vydea. I will make the attempt through other means. 7:43:33 PM Ander: "...fine. Come on." 7:43:38 PM *** Ander leaves. *** 7:46:33 PM *** Ander starts heading for the sewer entrance. If no one else is coming, she'll do it herself, too. *** 7:46:50 PM *** Blue will follow Ander. *** 7:47:59 PM *** Bel will also follow, if only to try and help keep them safe-ish. *** 7:50:13 PM *** Daneel will look at Kite “ do you have a plan or would it be better to make sure that the rest of the group is safe?” *** 7:56:51 PM Ander: ((As of now it's me, Damaia and Vashti. Daneel is conversing with Kite)) 7:58:01 PM Kite: I am sure you will be quite safe. 7:59:07 PM Daneel: And what are you going to be doing in the meantime? 7:59:22 PM Kite: I will do what I can. 8:02:29 PM Daneel: Really? Which is what going to the guard and telling them about a kidnapping? 8:02:49 PM Kite: No? 8:02:52 PM Daneel: What other options are there than a straight on rescue attempt? 8:03:15 PM Kite: I did not say that was a bad idea? 8:04:19 PM Daneel: Ok then why let part of our group go with a potentially untrustworthy individual? 8:04:54 PM Kite: ... you are free beings, you may go where you wish. 8:07:50 PM Daneel: Fine then, except the rest of the group is gone and I have no clue where Carricks House is. 8:08:08 PM Daneel: So if you have some plan that would be great. 8:08:34 PM Chance: (I made a new chat.) 8:08:44 PM Kite: I really do not. I did not expect that. 10:49:36 PM *** Ander keeps walking. *** 10:50:17 PM Chance: You guys are stopped by a carriage - Answorn is driving it. 10:50:39 PM Ander: "Man, am I glad to see you! We got Vy, but she's out cold!" 10:50:41 PM Chance: Answorn: Subtle. 10:51:21 PM Kite: Get in. 10:51:48 PM Ander: "...hey, Kite." 10:51:51 PM *** Ander does so. *** 10:52:22 PM *** Kite moves over so that they can. *** 10:52:38 PM *** Blue helps them get Vydea into the carriage, but doesn't get in. *** 10:52:49 PM Chance: There's enough room for you all. Carrick is there, too. Vydea is out cold. 10:52:56 PM *** Bel also boards, trying to help others in. *** 10:53:05 PM Chance: Vashti and Damaia are a bit the worse for wear. 10:53:27 PM Ander: "We uh...met some resistance." 10:53:38 PM *** Kite nods. *** 10:53:43 PM Daneel: I can see that. 10:53:44 PM *** Kite heals them both a little bit. *** 10:53:50 PM Blue: "I'll come by the Unicorn later." 10:54:11 PM *** Ander nods. "Thanks again." *** 10:54:12 PM Chance: Answorn: Get on. The lone wolf thing doesn't fly with adventuring parties. 10:54:30 PM Kite: ((7 points each.)) 10:54:34 PM Blue: "I'm not in a party." 10:55:05 PM Chance: Answorn: Come on. There's room. 10:55:54 PM *** Blue does, but sits at the edge like she's ready to jump. *** 10:56:20 PM Chance: Answorn drives you back to the Unicorn. Vy is out the whole time. 10:56:37 PM Ander: "...so...you guys have fun?" 10:58:29 PM Kite: We discovered that the false Carrick was going to meet with the empress tonight. 10:59:31 PM Daneel: So we got it cancelled which means real Carrick is going to be in more danger now. 10:59:44 PM Ander: ((We're at the tavern now?)) 11:01:15 PM Kite: Perhaps we should rat him again. 11:01:33 PM *** Ander looks at Carrick and smiles. *** 11:01:44 PM Daneel: Answorn said he had a place. 11:01:58 PM *** Ander is having fun turning someone into something smaller and weaker than she is. *** 11:02:07 PM Ander: "Up to Carrick." 11:03:02 PM Chance: Carrick: .... I would prefer not. At least as I am I can help with the investigation. 11:03:31 PM Chance: You get to the Unicorn. IT's night now. The dragonborn are still there. 11:03:50 PM Kite: At some risk to yourself. 11:04:11 PM Blue: "I would suggest speaking elsewhere." 11:04:15 PM Kite: ... you and Answorn had best stay with me, I suppose. 11:05:31 PM Chance: Carrick blushes. ".... with you." 11:05:50 PM *** Ander smiles. "You know, Kite thought you were a really cute rat." *** 11:06:34 PM Kite: I have not seen a rat that I did not think cute. 11:09:08 PM Ander: "...I uh...I might have something. If we can meet up in my room, I think we should talk...privately." 11:09:16 PM *** Kite nods. *** 11:09:45 PM Ander: "Hey, Blue. Thanks again. Hope your...whatever works out." 11:09:56 PM *** Ander offers a hand to shake Damaia's. *** 11:10:47 PM *** Blue takes it after a second *** 11:11:29 PM *** Ander nods and leads Kite, Daneel and Vashti upstairs if they're following her. Answorn and Carrick too, possibly. Whoever, really. *** 11:11:46 PM *** Kite follows. *** 11:12:11 PM *** Bel also follows. *** 11:12:25 PM *** Daneel does as wlel ***